


Daughters of Eve

by chrysa (Kyuu)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen, Kink Meme, Legends, Mythology - Freeform, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/chrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a girl who everyone wanted something from. Once upon a time, there was a girl who only wanted to be normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughters of Eve

**Author's Note:**

> For pokanon's kink meme. Based off the prompt: "A myth/legend involving Eevee and Eeveelutions."

Once upon a time, there was a poor but pious couple who, more than anything else, wanted a child. Every night, they prayed to the gods and begged to them: if you give us a son, we will leave his fate in your hands.

One day, one of the gods took pity on the couple. Arceus blessed them with a child and said to the couple: I will grant you a daughter, she will be anything you want. I leave her fate in your hands. Take care of her, and I will take care of you.

The couple was so overjoyed they didn't pay any attention to the god's words, but they soon realized that their daughter was magical. The family was so poor that they couldn't afford a stove and had to pick up twigs and leaves every day to create a heat. However, one day, their daughter of three found a stone, and started a fire. The couple was overjoyed that god blessed them with a daughter that eased their hardship.

The family lived in a rural village so they had no access to electricity, and could only work during the hours of the day until dusk. One day, the girl of four picked another stone, and this stone allowed her to light their house. And so the family could work longer days, and they thanked god again for their prosperity.

The next year brought drought to the village, and all the villager's crops died. The family was desperate until their daughter found another stone which allowed her to bring water to their family's land.

Soon, all of the villagers noticed how the family's crops were thriving while theirs were dying and found out about their girl's powers.

They only begun to learn how powerful she truly was afterward. They learned that she could cool the summer heat, that she could make their crops healthy and strong, that she could see the future, and that she could ward off the evil spirits and witches.

People came from all over to see the girl, and the family used her for their own ends and became rich and powerful.

How lucky you are, they were told, but the couple had grown so arrogant to think that it was their right.

Yes, they replied. She can be anything we want her to be. Anything.

(Except one thing. The only thing the girl couldn't be what she wanted to be.)

 

The girl had many sons and daughters, and each of them could use magic like she did. However, as the ages went on, the children of Evy understood it less and less, and soon they could only choose one power to have.

Once upon a time, daughter of Evy stood in front of her new king, who had freed her from the village who had been trying to use her as well.

What shall I be for you, my master? she asked him and bowed in front of him in thanks.

He paused and gazed at her before speaking. Whatever you wish to be, he responded.

The daughter of Evy thanked her master, and realized that, finally, she could be...

...normal.

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2010.05.20


End file.
